oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dingo
There are many good words to describe someone like Dingo. Thief, scoundrel, villain, and all sorts of other unpleasant words that are better off being left to the imagination. Dingo is the primary antagonist in the "Anarchy's Children" arc in Oustomia, an Old West inspired arc that takes place in O'kibo. He leads an army of Warforged that obey his every command, and together, they have gone to great lengths to acquire an artifact known only as "Pandora's Box." What Pandora's Box does and what they wish to accomplish with it remains a mystery. Humble Beginnings Little information can be found on Dingo's origins. He's not a noble. He's not a warrior who took part in any major battles. Even as far as thieves go, he's one who has remained under the radar and escaped being noticed for as long as he could. What can be found about him shows that he was little more a "street rat" in O'kibo, stealing from shops in order to survive, unable and unwilling to trust anyone. He has no known family members. In many ways, Dingo would have been the type of person who most people never knew existed. But, there was also something...remarkable about Dingo. One of the sole possessions he had growing up was a pair of dice that he often allowed to make all of his key decisions. For instance, when faced with a choice of which food shop he would steal from one day, he would roll his dice: an even number draws him to one shop, and an odd number to the other. Dingo allowed many of the choices he made in his life to be dictated by little more than random chance. Sometimes this meant that he would do a good thing, such as stopping a robbery in progress for no other reason than that it was what the dice dictated. Other times he would do terrible things, such as killing rather than simply robbing a victim, all a product of chance. Dingo is a firm believer that his life was the product of chaos, and he firmly believes that his life should remain that way for as long as possible. He finds it to be...liberating. Anarchy's Children Eventually, Dingo became...dissatisfied with the fact that his chaotic life style was self-imposed. Instead, he sought out ways to spread chaos throughout the entire world. But making change takes more than one kitsune; it takes an army. Thankfully, Dingo was soon able to find an army that fit his exact goals. The Warforged were originally created by the Dwarves of Teln mountains, with many of them having awakened during the Orc Wars. However, many of them remained dormant and shut down. During his travels, Dingo met a large Warforged made from Adamantine who called himself "Big Bill." The two found that they had similar ideals, with Big Bill having grown bitter with how many cities still view his kind as second class citizens. Big Bill helped Dingo to find one of these dormant armies, and together they formed the small army known only as "Anarchy's Children." Anarchy's Children are powerful foes. The majority of them are trained as simple gunslingers, while others incorporate swordplay and even magic in order to overcome their foes. Their bodies are incredibly durable and they are completely obedient to their leaders. For a long time, Dingo did his best to keep his army out of the public eye. They relied on other bands of criminals, such as that of the Ifrit Spitfire, to help them achieve their goals. When Dingo began seeking out Pandora's Box, he turned to Spitfire rather than his own forces to acquire it, but even she soon became wary of what the key would eventually be used for. Dingo then moved on to hiring other adventurers to take her down, but even then they would not return the key to him. One of the adventurers hired by Dingo gave the key to their master, the Iridescent Star J-Hara, who decided to send it to Wrathia for safe-keeping. It was when the key was being transported to Wrathia that Dingo was forced to reveal his hand, robbing the train before it could reach the center of Wrathia and taking the key for itself. Though Big Bill was defeated, Dingo was now one step closer to his goal. Summonings With the key in his grasp, many of O'kibo's citizens had begun to go missing in the middle of the night, being kidnapped by Anarchy's Children. In response, the sheriff there was forced to take more...drastic measures in order to keep the peace, publicly executing some of the captured Warforged in order to show the public that the problem was being dealt with, and to make an example of them. The sheriff, a minotaur by the name of Betsy, hired a group of adventurers to attack a nearby mine where she felt that Anarchy's children were operating out of. Turns out she was right. The adventurers managed to save several civilians, but as they went deeper into the mine, they found that many of the citizens had also been killed, their bodies being used for the purposes of summoning. It was then that another one of Dingo's allies, the insane Warforged known as Blink, revealed herself. She explained that they had been digging for "Pandora's Box" deep in the mines, and that they had already found it and teleported it to Dingo. Despite insisting that they no longer had any reason to fight, the adventurers fought her anyway, managed to resist her confusing aura and stop her from teleporting to safety. Blink was another bizarre servant of Dingo's. The majority of Warforged are asexual, but Blink seemed distinctly feminine. Furthermore, she had also lost her mind, generating an aura of madness with every step and, if left to her own devices, teleporting across the battlefield extremely quickly. She was a dangerous foe, but was soon taken down by the adventurers. Thanks to her sacrifice though, Dingo now had both Pandora's Box and the key needed to open it. Appearance Dingo is a handsome kitsune who prefers to remain in his "fox" form as opposed to looking more like a human. He earned his name because many thought he resembled a wild dog more than a fox, and he soon took a liking to it. Many would say that Dingo possessed "rugged" good looks, in part because he has the appearance of someone who was wild, unpredictable...and for those who find that sort of thing alluring, he meets all the criteria. He seems to have a permanent smirk on his face. Fighting Style No one has fought Dingo, so his fighting style remains a mystery. However, he wields guns so...presumably he uses them? He seems quick and light on his feet, and unless he secretly has been a giant this entire time, relies more on speed than raw brute strength. It was said in his youth that there was nothing he couldn't steal. Presumably his abilities since then have only grown. Dingo's actions also do not seem to be...entirely self-imposed. There is a greater power at play here, assisting Dingo from the sidelines, that will soon reveal itself. Category:NPC